This invention relates to a structurally non-complex inexpensive pronation correcting device which eliminates the discomfort and performance problems associated with excessive pronation of the foot. This invention is primarily designed for use in ski boots but may be used in any type of footwear to correct excessive pronation.
Foot discomfort is the leading cause of attrition among skiers. To eliminate foot discomfort, the skier must choose the proper boot and adapt it to the individual characteristics of the foot. Almost every footwear fitting problem relates to a pronated foot. Pronation is a normal motion of the foot in the progression of a gate. Pronation is a three plane motion involving eversion (turning the bottom surface of the foot away from the body's midline), abduction (rotating the foot away from the body's median plane) and dorsal flexion (upward movement of top surface of the foot). Pronation is the normal movement of a foot and when within its ideal limits of movement, pronation causes no problems. However, about 85% of the population displays excessive pronation movements. This results in serious problems especially among athletes. Excessive pronation among skiers results in navicular pain, metatarsal pain, heel lift, arch cramps, bruised toes, sore knees and poor ski control.
Traditionally, various inserts have been used to remedy some of the problems associated with excessive pronation. Specifically, heel lifts, horseshoe cushions and varus wedges have been used.
The present invention incorporates all the advantages of a heel lift cushion, horseshoe wedge and varus wedge into one non-complex inexpensive device.